


440 Watts

by H_Z_Hellmann



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Action/Adventure, Betrayal, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_Z_Hellmann/pseuds/H_Z_Hellmann
Summary: When you're the son of a big, bad, flying kite stuck in the Tree of Time there isn't much fun to be had. That is until some ponytailed, idiot decides to release said big, bad, flying kite. "I wonder how many volts they can handle?"
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Jinora/Kai (Avatar), Korra (Avatar)/Original Male Character(s), Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Kuvira (Avatar)/Original Male Character(s), Pema/Tenzin (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first ever story and I'd appreciate any review or criticisms you all may have! So feel free to message me about what you think and I'll do my best to respond! Updates will be every 2-3 days and I'll put up a note if I'm expecting a delay on chapter updates!

" _What.. is that awful.. sound" slowly said a deep voice, looking around within his confines he managed to find the source of the grating cries. Lo and behold the sounds originated from a sack of furs. Pushing some energy into his confines he managed to move some branches to pick up the crying sack and after picking up the source of noise he managed to get a good look at it, upon closer inspection he found that the sack of furs hid away an infant boy. Said boy looked like a typical infant, but one discernible feature of this one was his tuft of deep red hair.  
_

_"It seems that you humans haven't changed one bit in these 10,000 lifetimes." he grumbled, "No matter. I will raise you, to be something greater, from today forth you will be called Kurenai Shin. Son and Avatar to Vaatu the Spirit of Darkness and Chaos." as he introduced himself he quietly and peacefully set down the crying boy on a nearby branch keeping a careful eye as to make sure he doesn't fall off._

**Kurenai: 1 Year Old**

_Little Kurenai firmly grasped onto his adoptive father's branches as he slowly but shakily stood on his own two legs, granted his father had made sure that the little human was holding onto him so as not to fall but it was progress and Vaatu couldn't be any more prouder._

**Kurenai: 1 ½ Years Old**

_The day went by as usual, Vaatu trapped within the Tree of Time due to the accursed Raava and Wan, Vaatu looking at the different memories inside said tree, his little human calling for hi- wait his little human!? He quickly turned to face his little human with a face of surprise, well, as much of a face as a flying kite could give, when the sound of "Dada!" cut through the silence as he refocused unto his little boy. "Dada!" he shouted once again smiling a goofy grin. A feeling of pride and happiness swelled inside Vaatu, and trying his best sent a smile back to his adopted son._

**Kurenai: 6 Years Old**

_Kurenai was no longer little anymore he was a man! According to him at least, but to his father Vaatu he was no different than he was when he first found him, his little boy. *Crack* Vaatu immediately turned his sights onto the source of the noise immediately pumping spiritual energy unto the tree to protect his son, but what he found surprised him. There was his little boy with a foot long vine right next to him. "Daddy look! I did the plant thingy you always do!" shouted the small boy. Vaatu smiled and sent out a branch to ruffle his son's hair._

**Kurenai: 16 Years old**

_Kurenai was now 16 years old and currently staring at his reflection across the water as he prepared to wash himself after today's training, the little boy that his father picked up was no more, in his place stood a man with a humble height of 6'3, with lean muscles that was obtained through years of hard work, his face was unblemished but his body was another story, his father while kind and gentle was an absolute menace when training, he held no punches and made sure to teach Kurenai that the world will show no mercy to anyone, more so the son of chaos and darkness. Kurenai had a slight smile on his face as his memories drifted to his training, while simultaneously recalling how he got his more definitive scar, the one on his eye._

_*_ **FLASHBACK***

_Kurenai was 10 years old and alone, his father blindfolded him and had one of the spirits carry him to an unknown spot. So here he sat trying to find his way back home *_ _ **ROAR** _ _* Kurenai jumped and immediately got into a fighting pose, he continuously looked around looking for the source of noise when his eyes landed on a large beast charging towards him. He immediately rolled to the right as the beast barreled past him *_ _ **ROAR** _ _* the beast charged towards him once again intent on turning him into a skewer-_

* **END FLASHBACK** *

_Kurenai was shaken out of his thoughts as two large beams of light collided right above his father's prison, almost simultaneously a wave of light passed over the barren wasteland almost sending him flying, but fortunately he was able to hold onto one of the few trees in the area. Kurenai smirked as he knew what this meant, and right on cue he could see his father fly far into the sky grumbling about insolent humans and idiotic, long haired male's being loud. Kurenai immediately sent some energy into the ground causing a multitude of large glowing vines to sprout from the earth.  
_

_"It'd be rude not to greet our guests" sighed Kurenai as he immediately guided his vines to take him to his father's tree. As he got nearer to the tree he heard a multitude of voices, listening closely he managed to pick up "New era" from a male and a "I'm the Avatar" from a female voice. Kurenai sped up his vines and eventually saw two figures fighting, one female and one male, assuming the female was the avatar and the male was the idiot who released his father, he stopped the flow of energy into his vines causing them to stop any form of movement, he sat back and enjoyed the fight, 'I'll interfere if it looks like the Avatar is losing' he hummed to himself. After a while it looked like the male had managed to outlast the Avatar due to her torn clothes and ragged breathing, meanwhile the man had no signs of damage and seemed only slightly winded. Kurenai had seen enough, it was time for the world to see Kurenai Shin. The son and Avatar to Vaatu the Spirit of Chaos and Darkness."_

_"I wonder how many volts the idiot can handle" he hummed to himself._


	2. Moving Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters up! Feel free to leave any reviews or criticisms! Once again updates are every 2-3 days and I'll be putting notes up if I'm expecting a delay on chapters!

**Korra POV**

'Looks like this is where it ends huh? I'm sorry mom and dad, I won't be coming home today, and I'm sorry Tenzin we couldn't save Jinora' I closed my eyes as Unalaq came closer, I had no energy left, not even enough to earthbend a small pebble or to shoot a little fire at him. I waited for the final strike, but it never came, instead the sound of ice forming a lightning crackling filled my ears, I opened my eyes. "Nice to meet you Ms. Avatar, unfortunately you won't be dying today, a joy.". The first thing I noticed was a man standing in front of me, he had deep red hair that was tied into a messy bun and a very not Unalaq face.

**Third Person POV**

Kurenai could be seen standing in front of the Avatar with a playful smirk, "I suggest you get Raava and get somewhere safe Ms. Avatar, things are about to get a little messy." he said. It took a while for those words to sink in for the Avatar but once they did she picked up the small Raava and ran off to her friends. Kurenai could be seen given a soft smile but it immediately disappeared as soon as he heard the idiot who released his dad shouting. "WHO ARE YOU!" shouted the idiot, "I'm the only long haired bastard that has the privilege to piss off Vaatu is who I am!" replied Kurenai. A wave of water was sent his way, so he channeled energy into the ground and a wall of vines sprouted up to protect its master. Once the wave of water passed by, Kurenai immediately jumped back as a flurry of icicles tore through his vines, unfortunately for him more icicles formed from the puddles left by the waves, in a show of speed and agility he managed to dodge the storm of icicles coming his way, once the coast was clear Kurenai retaliated with a flurry of flames, but not just any flames, blue flames.

Unalaq was taken aback by this discovery but quickly shook of his surprise in favor of dodging his opponents strikes. Unfortunately for him the flames were much much quicker then he anticipated, leaving his clothings singed and him with minor burns. Unalaq had no time to voice his thoughts however, due to a huge torrent of flames coming his way, with no possible route to escape or dodge, he quickly put up a dome of ice and prayed to the spirits that it would keep him alive.

The Avatar and her friends were left in utter shock and amazement, not only did this guy have blue flames like a certain murderous princess, but he had skills that could rival said murderous princess! Hopefully those are the only things the two had in common.

**Kurenai POV**

"Come on, can't you just die already" I whined, forgetting that there was an audience. I immediately turned around and cleared my throat, "The name's Kurenai Shin, 'Son and Avatar of Vaatu' blah blah blah, nice to meet you avatar, scarf boy, and ferret breath" faking a polite introduction. I could see them flinch at the 'Son and Avatar of Vaatu' part with scarf boy and ferret breath getting annoyed with the nicknames I so graciously gifted them. I gave them a playful smirk and turned my attention back to the idiot, "So you going to come out or do you want to get cooked in there, I have all day to do this" I yawned, after waiting for a few minutes I got annoyed and just blasted lightning at him.

I could hear the gasps from the Avatar and her group while I searched through the debris looking for him. "Well I'll be damned he's gone" I said in surprise "That's one win and one loss then huh" I hummed out loud. I walked over to the group and sidestepped as a ball of flame came my way courtesy of the Avatar, "Stay back!" she shouted "I really don't think that's how you should treat someone who saved you and your friends" I said with a raised eyebrow. Right before she sent a couple of boulders my way I restrained her with my vines, "Let me introduce myself once again, the name is Kurenai Shin 'Son and Avatar of Vaatu' and no neither my dad or I are planning to kill you, so what're your names?" I asked.

**Third Person POV**

"My name's Bolin, and that guy right there is my brother Mako, and that's Korra you have trapped in your vines" nervously said the now introduced Bolin, "Why should we believe you, for all we know you and Vaatu could just want a way out of here and plunge the world into ten thousand years of darkness" shouted Korra while fighting against her restraints, Kurenai sighed at the Avatar, "Well then, there's this girl we saved a while ago wearing airbending clothes, is she one of your companions?" asked the son of Vaatu, "Where is she! Where did you take Jinora!" shouted the Avatar. "Oh shut it Avatar. I **saved** her from the "Fog of Lost Souls", and she's right here" as Kurenai said that, a rather large vine was seen speeding towards the group with a familiar looking orange and yellow package sitting on top, once it got there the now named Jinora got off and ran towards the group, "Korra!" shouted Jinora while trying to hug the vine wrapped Avatar. "Yes well the reunion is great and all, but I'm sure I've shown you neither my father or I are the bad guys. So can we please just get out of here, I've been dying to see this Republic City" said an exasperated Kurenai as he released Korra from her bindings.

"Fine, but if you or Vaatu try anything" Korra left that threat hanging, but Kurenai was not even slightly bothered which one could tell with his eye-roll at the supposed threat.

As the group walked towards the portal Bolin decided to try and break the ice "So uh blue fire, how'd that happen?" he awkwardly asked, Kurenai hummed in thought before giving his answer "Much like Princess Azula my fire was fueled completely by pure hatred, thus making them blue." he replied in an even tone "What did you hate?" probed Mako, once again Kurenai hummed in thought before answering "Lot's of things, my birth parents for example, certain spirits, the world, so on and so forth really" he vaguely replied, "Your parents? Didn't you say Vaatu was your dad?" furthered Korra "He's my adopted father, my birth parents abandoned me somewhere near that tree and Vaatu merely picked me up and raised me" replied Kurenai as stoically as possible, "How did they even get in the spirit world?" once again asked Korra "Do you still hate them?" asked the now introduced Jinora, Kurenai closed his eyes and took a deep breath "I don't know how they got here and frankly I don't care, as for your question Jinora, no, I no longer hold any negative feelings towards them, if they didn't drop me off here then I would've been a different person, and I quite honestly like this current me." he finished with a small smile.

While the group of humans were talking high above Raava and Vaatu were having their own conversation, "What's your angle Vaatu?" calmly asked the smooth feminine voice of Raava "I have no angle dear, I've lost interest in plunging the world into darkness, I'm only interested in fulfilling my son and I's goal" replied the spirit of chaos and darkness, "That goal being?" questioned the spirit of order and peace "Why, traveling the world of course, there's enough chaos and darkness already so we plan on just seeing the sights" stated Vaatu in a soft voice. The two spirits continued the walk in silence with Raava having many things to think over.

"Here we are, the Northern spirit portal thank you all for visiting the spirit world and I hope you all plan to visit again" said a sarcastic Kurenai as Korra and her group passed by, Vaatu shrunk down in size and landed on his son's shoulder, what could he say being stuck for ten thousand years give makes one quite lazy no matter how powerful, Kurenai gave his father a smile "Life's about to get a whole lot more interesting" said an enthused Kurenai as he walked through the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for reading!


	3. Warm Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Unfortunately I'll be out of commission for a while with the school year starting back up again, I'm expecting a week or two of delay but it could be longer! I'm sorry once again but don't worry I'll be back!

Third Person POV  
As Team Avatar plus Kurenai and Vaatu exited the portal they were greeted with the harsh cold of the north pole and Korra’s family as well as Tenzin’s family. “Korra!” shouted Senna as she excitedly ran to her daughter, “Thank the spirits your safe, we were so worried” she cried as she clung onto hers and Tonraq’s only child, “I’m home mom don’t worry, I’m here” whispered Korra as she comforted her crying mother. “Welcome back Korra!” boomed Tonraq as he, along with the airbending family, walked up to Team Avatar, Korra gave her father a wide smile signaling that she was home, Tonraq returned with his own wide grin, and then his eyes caught onto one red haired boy standing awkwardly off to the side. “Well it seems my daughter decided to pick up another boy while she was away” grunted Tonraq as he eyed the boy suspiciously, “Oh! Oh! I can answer this!” yelled an excited Bolin, “This is Kurenai Shin! Son and Avatar to Vaatu!” he proclaimed, giving everyone a big, bright smile, he waited for his rewards or recognition for showing off his smarts but it never came. Instead, the sound of a projectile being shot accompanied with the sounds of ice and wind was all he heard.

Bolin immediately turned his head towards Kurenai giving him an apologetic look, after all, it was the least he could do before his newfound acquaintance was sent into the next life.

Kurenai POV  
I mentally face palmed as Bolin answered the other ponytailed man’s question, feeling something wrong with the air around us I immediately called forth a wall of vines to shield me. “Woah there!” I yelled “Calm down! We’re not here to cause any trouble, we just wanted to get out of the Spirit World and explore is all!” I tried to reason, I could practically hear Korra snickering as I was being assaulted by three bending masters. I immediately shot a multitude of vines towards said three masters, ‘Ok, so, we have Aang Jr., Ponytails ll, and Scarface’ I mentally sighed, I could feel Aang Jr. preparing another wind strike so I sent a blast of flames to halt him, seeing the look of awe and confusement from the three I pushed the offensive. 

Third Person POV  
As the three bending masters were left in a state of awe and confusement they were easy pickings for Kurenai, he sent a large ball of fire towards the water bender, a barrage of vines towards the metal bender, and he jetted himself towards the air bender. 

Tenzin POV  
‘How could this be? I thought only Princess Azula had blue flames’ I thought in amazement, that was until I felt a kick aimed at my head connect, and everything went black

Third Person POV  
As Kurenai’s kick connected to Tenzin’s head he was sent flying towards his family and the others, he was fortunately saved by Korra as she sent some air to soften his blow. With one enemy down Kurenai shifted his focus towards the waterbender.

Tonraq POV  
My first instinct was to put up an ice wall to protect myself from the blue inferno, but the fire was so much hotter than I previously estimated, it just melted my wall at impact leaving me on my ass. I mentally berated myself ‘Damn, I need to be more careful, if I was moments slower I would’ve been stuck in bed for months’ I immediately rolled to my side as I saw a fist land right where my head was, leaving a small crater along the area of impact. I sprung myself up as I readied to shoot off more icicles at the boy but I never even got the chance, he shot up from his position and grabbed my face, at first I felt nothing but that soon disappeared as I felt my muscles tighten and my skin burn before I left the land of consciousness.

Third Person POV  
As soon as Kurenai saw the waterbender fall from the impact of the two elements he jetted himself towards the downed bender, when Kurenai got closer to the bender he shot himself up and cocked his fist back to end this fight quickly. Unfortunately the bender managed to roll aside before his fist made contact with his face, Kurenai could see the waterbender prepare to shoot off some icicles but that wouldn’t be happening. The son of Vaatu used his flames to propel himself towards the waterbender. When the bender was in his range Kurenai shot his right arm towards his face, and it was successful, once Kurenai caught his face he sent lightning into the waterbender aiming to knock him out and it proved to be successful as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Then there was one.

“You’re alone and there’s virtually no metal here for you to bend, not to mention we’re standing on a big ol’ block of ice so you can’t bend that either” stated Kurenai “Give up. Then we’ll talk like adults” he continued. Kurenai saw the metal bender tense up but ultimately relaxed, he looked over to the Avatar and her group and saw that they all stared at him in amazement and slight fear.  
*Time Skip*

“Well then, now that those two are awake, mind telling me all your names and reasons for attacking?” questioned Kurenai, with a slight cough the airbender gained the attention of the group “My name is Tenzin master airbender, next to me is Tonraq master water bender, and then Lin Beifong of the Republic City Police Force, as for the reason…” There the now named Tenzin gave a pause and rubbed his chin, he then sighed “When we heard you were the son and Avatar of Vaatu we thought you were going to kill us” he said before reclining his head in shame. Kurenai blinked, and blinked, and blinked once more before giving a chuckle, “No harm done Aang Jr. if I was in your position I would do the same, but it’s not like any of you could’ve touched me” he replied with a playful smirk, neither Tenzin or Tonraq spoke knowing he wasn’t being arrogant, but Lin wouldn’t have any of it “Listen here brat and listen well, you may have beaten bone butt and his friend but there was almost no metal or earth to bend here!” she shouted in anger, who was this kid to come up to her and say that she couldn’t beat him after one fight. Kurenai gave her a small smile, “Then we’ll fight again” he said simply, and Lin huffed and kept walking. 

Kurenai was given a moment of silence before he was interrupted by one airbender with two large yellow buns in her hair, “Who are You? Are you evil? What are you doing in the human world? What was the Spirit World like? Can you bend all the elements yet? How did you do the plant thing? Why’s your fire blue? Are you jealous that Korra and Mako are dating?” she shouted off in rapid succession, Kurenai merely repeated his earlier actions before playing along “My name is Kurenai Shin, no I don’t think I am, my father and I merely wish to travel the world and see the sights, the Spirit World is a beautiful place, I haven’t become the Avatar of Vaatu yet but when I do I can’t use any other element other than the ones I have now, it’s a form of energy bending where I send my spiritual energy to guide the plants to do my will, the same reason Princess Azula’s fire is blue, and no who the Avatar dates is inconsequential to me” he finished off with a light smile, leaving a satisfied Ikki.


	4. NOT A CHAPTER!!!

Hey there y'all! I'll be starting a new story titled "Bat Out Of Hell", which means I'll be taking some time off from 440 Watts so I can regroup and plan out a new route for the story! Hope y'all will check it out and hope y'all are safe!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what I can work on!


End file.
